Saving Simon Aftermath
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: While the Seville Science Fair went well, one Chipette feels that she can do something even better. First attempt at an AATC story, so let it rip.


Jeanette Miller sat on the deck of the Chipettes home thinking of what happened the other day. More importantly, what she had helped do to her best friend, Simon Seville.

To be fair it was all Alvin's plan, but when she heard that Simon was going away, she began to worry that she would never see him again. The two of them were almost inseparable. If you saw one of them working on something, at times the other wouldn't be far away helping. Some always said that they were almost like twins with how smart they are.

Right when Brittany called her and Eleanor about Simon leaving, she immediately thought of what might happen for her.

* * *

 _Jeanette was working on her science project with one of the more lazy kids of the classroom. The project required that both students to their fair share, but when the teacher went over to Jeanette's experiment, she shook her head._

" _It appears that you did all the work Jeanette when it was supposed to be a team effort," she began. "Therefore, you fail the project and you'll never get to go to college."_

* * *

Looking back, she realized how silly her dream was. The odds of a project that had those requirements were approximately five hundred to one, so there was little chance of that ever happening to her.

So here she was, thinking of what happened and how to make it up to her friend. While the Seville Science Camp was a nice idea, she felt that she should do more for him.

" _But what can I do?_ " she thought. " _We ruined his interview and the counselor wouldn't even want to come back after what Alvin did. Wait, that's it! Maybe I could convince him to come back and give the real Simon a chance!_ " she ran back into the tree house to get her phone. She would not quit until she made it up to Simon. She dialed the number and waited for an answer.

At the Seville house, Simon was down in his lab working on a new project for any science fairs. While that was what he had told Dave, he mostly did it to get away from Alvin for a while. He was still upset over what his brother did, but what hurt him most was that his best friend, Jeanette, had actually gone with it.

While he was working on a project the same day the camp counselor was arriving, she had actually kept him busy the entire time, even going as far as locking him in a closet. When he heard someone downstairs, he was able to make a deal with her to be let out if he guessed who the voice belonged to.

He figured it out, but too late. When he arrived downstairs and saw that the counselor wasn't anywhere in sight, he figured out that Alvin was the one to run him off. Now he couldn't go to Science Camp during the summer.

Just as he was getting ready to mix the chemicals together, a knock from his lab door interrupted him.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Simon," the knocker answered. "Could you let me in please? We need to talk."

"Sure thing, Jeanette," Simon replied. He got up and walked over to the door, unlocking it, allowing for Jeanette to walk in. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Jeanette took a deep breath and began.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry that I helped ruin your chances of going to Science Camp this summer. I'm sorry that I helped Alvin make you lose your chance." Jeanette had to stop to give herself some time to her breath before she began again. "I'm also sorry for what I did to distract you. I should've went straight to you and got the whole story instead of listening to Alvin." Jeanette kept her head down, not wanting to look at Simon for what she had done.

Suddenly, she felt a hand bring her face up, allowing her to see Simon's face.

"I should also apologize," Simon said. "I wasn't sure how to tell everyone I was going to camp and I guess I forgot to mention that it was just for the summer. I should've told you all about it."

"I guess we both didn't think," Jeanette replied. Both of them went to the living room and sat on the couch, both extremely nervous since they were home alone.

"Jeanette," Simon began. "Why did you help Alvin with his plan? I know you were afraid of me leaving, but you normally would've gotten all the details before doing anything like that."

"It's because of this thought I had of what would happen if you did leave," Jeanette explained. Jeanette went on to explain the thought she had when Alvin had told them the news. She kept out of the details of Brittany's thoughts, knowing that Brittany was self absorbed when it came to her fame. When she finished her explanation, Simon was silent before he smiled and hugged her.

"Theodore had the same thought about him failing," Simon told her. "I'm just happy that you came and told me what happened." Before Jeanette could reply, the phone rang.

"Simon, phone for you!" Dave called. Simon went and answered the phone, leaving Jeanette in his lab. Jeanette had a feeling who it was, and she hoped that her plan would work. She sat down there for five agonizing minutes before Simon came back down with a smile on his face. Jeanette soon found herself in a hug. She smiled, returning the hug.

"You called the counselor?" Simon asked. Jeanette broke the hug and nodded. "Thanks. You're the best Jeanette."

Jeanette blushed from the compliment, happy to be praised by her crush. Not thinking, she planted a kiss on his lips, before quickly pulling away, looking down.

Simon stood frozen for a few seconds, before lifting Jeanettes face up, kissing her on the lips. Jeanette wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. When they broke, Simon spoke.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Simon asked. Jeanette nodded and hugged Simon close. When they broke the hug, Simon gave her some good news.

"I talked with the counselor," he began. "I asked him if he had room for another talented individual at the camp. He said there was." Jeanette knew where this was going and kissed her new boyfriend right on the lips.

"Thank you, Simon," Jeanette said when they broke apart. As they walked upstairs, hand in hand, Simon told Jeanette three words she wanted to here.

"I love you, Jeanette," Jeanette's eyes watered as she smiled.

"I love you too, Simon," she replied. They didn't know what the world held for them, but they were ready for anything that would happen, including Alvin's unbearing complaints about romance.


End file.
